


I hope I can woo you with my sarcastic humour

by Bitterjellylegs



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, My OC is a half-demon, OC struggles with feelings, Rating May Change, Rin is oblivious, Slow Burn, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterjellylegs/pseuds/Bitterjellylegs
Summary: Naoki thinks he has no chance with Rin, his really hot friend that unconsciously flirts with him all the time. He settles on the fact that he will have nothing more than friendship with him, and is happy to lose sleep over his unattainable fantasies but little does he know, Rin's unconscious flirting becomes very deliberate.Or, Naoki just wants a hug and in the end, Rin realizes he wants one too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story partially started for the past year or so and it's only recently that I've found it again but the ideas just won't stop so here we are! Depending on school and such I won't have a lot of time to write but I really want to complete this story so I'm hoping for the best. Please comment and give kudos, I'd love to know if I'm doing this right!

Ever since I was young, I’ve been unusually drawn to water. The sea was a thirty minute walk away and my family went to it every Saturday, which was the highlight of my week. Even on cold winter days I managed to walk in the water, to my delight and my parent’s despair. There was also a pool that was close to my house which I would go to whenever I had the time. I knew everyone who worked there and they always let me in with a smile and a ‘Welcome back’. My mother, father, younger sister and myself lived in a nice house on the edge of the city. It was simple, nothing special. My school life was dull, any new information became boring quickly as it was explained countless times. Most days after school I would go to the swimming pool to just fade into the lull of water, the sway it held even indoors. I could spend hours in that pool with not a care in the world but one day, coming back from that pool my peace was shattered.

 

My mind was blank as I listened to my favourite song, it’s deep bass and vocals drowning out the noise around me. My damp hair was covered by the hood of my coat, it’s light shade darkened by the pool water. The heavy boots I wore hit the path with steady beats, years of walking this same way directing me. The sun gave the last of its light, dipping below sight and the street lights came on. I felt a presence beside me but before I could act a hand shot out and grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me into a nearby ally. In my confusion I was pushed to the ground by another person, my earphones falling out allowing the noise of the streets to rise in a cacophony. I was gagged and blindfolded before I could act and put into a car, knocked out by the force of hitting the roof of the car.

When I woke up again I was tied to a chair with the gag and blindfold still on as my head pounded with each heartbeat. I could barely think straight but I could tell I was in a vast room with two other people by their echoing murmur of a conversation. I heard a slightly louder conversation was taking place in the next room or outside. A heavy door creaked open and three sets of footsteps walked in. Despite feeling oddly calm, I broke out in a dizzy cold sweat. One of the new three said something to the others and a single set of footsteps came closer to me. My blindfold was ripped off and I squinted at the harsh light in my eyes. When my eyes focused a large, ugly man was smirking down at me. His smile seemed inhumanely large.

"So you're the pretty one my boys have been talking about, huh?  Decent height but no strength? You'll be fun to play with."

My eyes widened as I imagined the worst. The man laughed as he saw my unease.

"It's always hilarious when these boys imagine being raped! Ha ha ha ha!!"  He held his stomach in his fit of maniacal laughter. 

He suddenly froze and looked up at me, his face blank and serious. His eyes stayed dead while his lips curled into a demonic sneer.

"But I can do worse things than that."

I shuddered at his words. He closed the gap between us agonisingly slow and breathed in my face. His breath smelled foul. I only noticed then that his ears came to a point and his canines were unusually long. He removed my gag.

"My boys said you like to swim, is that right?"

I frowned but I didn't answer.

"MY BOYS SAID YOU LIKE TO SWIM, RIGHT?!" He screamed in my face. I flinched and sunk into the chair. 

"Y-yes, yes I do." I held my breath.

"Good. You'll be taking a nice long swim soon enough." 

He stood to his full height and turned around. I let out the breath I was holding but jumped as he swung around, quickly backhanding my face. I flew across the room, the chair coming with me and I landed awkwardly, the chair digging into me uncomfortably. Three long gashes dribbled blood down my cheek. I felt dizzy.

"Oh sorry," sarcasm dripped off his tongue, "I never meant to hit you!" He picked me up using the chair handle and threw me to the other side of the room. I hissed when my cut cheek hit the ground and my neck twisted too far. He started laughing again and began to beat me, punching and clawing at me at various angles before bringing out a lead pipe and breaking any bones he could. I screamed with the pain, but refused to cry.

The other men sat around with blank faces that sometimes curled into laughter as they ridiculed how weak I was. After a day of this I felt so defenceless that I let my tears flow, for then I did not care whether I died or not. Any relief from this would be worth it.

Around a week later I was barely recognisable as human. My face was deformed, bloody, and red. My arms faced many different angles in various places and I assumed my internal organs were mush. The pain I had was beyond anything I had ever imagined. How I survived this long was a curse in of itself. One night however they dragged me outside and shoved me into the boot of a car, making me cry out quietly. Every bump in the road was torture and my tears started flowing again. After what felt like a long time, the boot door opened and the smell of the sea invaded my nose and I smiled sadly.

They pulled me out and dropped me on the ground making me gasp. They tied rope tightly to my wrists, ankles, and the other end to a rock wrapped in cloth. I calmed knowing what they were going to do, I felt so happy that my end will come at the sea. They dragged me to the end of the pier, throwing me into the water. The pain seemed to go away the second my feet touched the surface of the water. As I sank slowly and the minutes began to pass, my diaphragm began contracting and I panicked slightly. Why was I panicking? I asked myself. Was I not ready for death?

As if on instinct a sudden rush of oxygen entered my system. I realised it had not come from my mouth, but around my chest. The bindings on my hands came loose as I hit the seabed. I wiggled them but as I did I felt like my conscience was fading. I struggled and got my hands loose and bent down to my feet but as soon as I got them loose I fainted. Or so I thought.

I had a dream while I was asleep. My nails had turned to claws, my hair had grown down to my waist and turned a bright cyan colour. I had swam up to the surface of the water, leaping to the pier looking for my abusers. I had a tail that lashed behind me in fury. When I saw a man in the distance I ran toward him and tried to sink my claws into his flesh. But my hand had frozen just above his clothed skin.

I woke with a jump sometime after that. I was staring at a red cloth which must cover the top of one of those fancy poster beds. I lifted my hand, surprised to find that it actually moved. I looked at it, my mouth gaping open as I scanned the unblemished skin. Just how long was I asleep!? I should’ve at least had some nasty scars? I gently brushed my fingers against my cheek to find no cuts, scars or bumps. I rested my arm on my forehead as I looked at the fabric ceiling. Could it have been a dream? I thought. But why would I be here if it wasn’t? Where is 'here'? 

 

I was so deep in thought that I didn't register the door opening and closing. I jumped when a face framed by dark purple hair invaded my view.

"Now, now, Naoki. You just had a very traumatic experience! You shouldn't be jumping around like this!" He winked at me and sat in the chair beside the bed. I sat up with ease and he hid a smile behind a white gloved hand.

"It seems you've healed up nicely."

"How do you know my name," I croaked. My throat begged for water, "And how long have I been asleep for?" The man gestured to a glass of water which I drank greedily.

"Why, I know lots about you Naoki-kun! Like how you went missing a little over a week ago!" My jaw dropped.

"How could I possibly be healed if I was only found a day or two ago? And with no scars?" He sighed dramatically.

"Ah yes, I must explain all that to you mustn't I? But first things first, I am Mephisto Pheles, the director of True Cross Academy for high schoolers and exorcists in training alike."

"Exorcists?" I asked.

"I will get into that later. I suppose you want an answer to your incredible healing I presume?" I nodded.

"Touch your ears, do you feel anything different?" I looked at him oddly but did it anyway. My ears seemed slightly longer than normal with a point at the top. I was confused and worried but the grin on his face showed no concern so I presumed it couldn’t be very serious.

"Now your canines."

I ran my thumb across my sharp teeth but was more surprised at how little pain I felt than the fact that my tooth had just easily cut me. I stared at the blood pooling then spilling slowly. My eyes widened when it sealed up. Mephisto giggled softly and I glared at him.

"Check your lower back" I raised one eyebrow in question but did it anyway, curiosity overcoming me. I felt soft hairs and an appendage that should not be there. I quickly pulled it around to inspect when a sharp feeling of discomfort ran up my spine and I shuddered. Mephisto smiled broadly.

"Most demons would cry out at having their tails pulled like that!" I bristled at his words.

"Demon?" I asked a slight frown forming on my face. 

"Don't be mistaken, you're only a half demon. But you are the son of a very powerful demon at that. You are the son of Egyn, the only demon that has seeked peace with humans. Other than myself, of course."

"Egyn?"

"She is the demon king of water, hence your...aquatic abilities." 

"Then who is my father?" I was worried if the parents I had been living with had not actually been them.

"The father you've had all your life is your real father. Years ago Egyn and your father had met through certain circumstances and had a ‘one night stand’. Your father found you at his door nine months later, with a letter and your trident. A few months after that he and your mother got together and have been that way ever since. Only your father knows that you are a half-demon." I sat in stunned silence.

"When can I go back to them?"

"If you are implying that you will stay home, that's not possible. Many demons despise Egyn for her peace with humans; so naturally, they will be after you too. You are to attend True Cross academy and its exorcist cram school."

"Can I at least go see them beforehand to let them know that I'm alright?"

"Why, naturally! You also need to get your trident from your father."

"Trident?"

"It seals your power and once unsealed turns your power 'on and off', as you might say; at your will." I nodded in understanding, barely holding back an eye roll at the irony.

"Now, exorcists are those who exorcise demons to keep humans safe, I am an exorcist as well and hold the title,'honorary knight'.

"But if you're a demon, why are you an exorcist? Why do you want me to become one?"

"I am an exorcist because of many reasons, Naoki-kun. You would be better off becoming an exorcist because you need to learn how to defend yourself, and what better way to do it than attending the cram school?" I sighed at his words but nodded anyway. 

Mephisto stood up and walked to the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room taking time to pick out white jeans, a deep blue short sleeve shirt, a white waistcoat and black boots. He lay them at the end of the bed and left the shoes on the floor.

"Seeing as your previous clothes are ripped and wet you can wear these." I looked at the clothes, in a style I would never usually buy for myself. I looked at Mephisto quizzically when he spoke.

"If you need any accessories or necessities just look in that draw." He pointed to the bedside table with a wink.

"The bathroom is in through that door." He said before leaving. 

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before I looked down at my bare chest, hesitantly lifting the duvet covers to see if I was fully naked. I blushed heavily at the thought that Mephisto might have undressed me. I stared at my uncut thumb before I got up and opened the drawer, pulled out the first pair of briefs and put them on. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I felt like gaping as I took in my changes. My hair had turned a light blue, like  the shade of the sea in the Caribbean although some bits must’ve been stained with blood. I ran my hand through it to find it very knotted with that flaked blood. I touched my pointed ears again in wonder and turned my head to observe my razor sharp canines. My eyes focused on the furry appendage that swayed from side to side behind me. It was the same colour as my previous darker shade of hair and was around two thirds of my height, and being six foot two, was very long. I also noticed that there were six lines on my chest, three on each side, placed in between my slightly visible ribs.

I shook my head to gather myself and ran the bath. It filled quickly and as it did, I sat on a marble seat to clean my hair and body. I wondered if I should use shampoo on my tail or shower gel as I held it. I opted for shampoo just as the bath overflowed. I jumped to turn it off and got in soon after cleaning my tail. I sighed as I sank into the water, grateful for its warm hug. I submerged my head, and just like what happened at sea, I breathed. My eyes snapped open in shock and looked towards my chest where those lines were opening and closing with each breath I took underwater. I felt like slapping myself for not realising what they were sooner.

After getting out of the bath I put on the clothes Mephisto picked out for me. They fit me oddly well and complimented me. I looked in the wardrobe to see if there were any more oddly well fitted clothes to find it full of things my size. Just when I thought Mephisto couldn’t get any weirder. The style reminded me of when my sister decided that I should start dressing like a J-pop star. The memory brought a pang of loneliness as it felt like I hadn’t seen her in so long. 

I sat on the bed and pondered over what I should do. After a while I got up and looked at the shelves to see manga and figurines, almost all of them magic girl manga related. I then went to the only other door and opened it. There was an office there and Mephisto sat at the desk, adsorbed in his work. He looked up at me and grinned. 

"Ahh, Naoki-kun. Good to see you all cleaned up!" I walked to one of the large red chairs and sat down. A teacup the full of black tea appeared before me, a pot of sugar and a small jug of milk too. I looked up at Mephisto. 

"I'm sorry, I don't like tea." A slight look of what looked like irritation crossed his face, but it was gone too quick for me to really tell.

"Well what do you like?"

"Water" I said simply. His eyebrows raised and he giggled. The tea cup, pot and jug disappeared to be replaced by a large glass of water.

Mephisto began to ignore me once I began drinking. He had gone back to his paperwork, never glancing at me once. Once I finished my water, I looked around his large office. I noticed the large windows behind him and saw that the sun was around an hour away from setting. Mephisto stopped writing and looked at me. 

"Your paperwork for admission to the school has all been dealt with, I just need you to take this short exam and then you can go to bed.” I stood and walked to his desk, taking the offered paper and pen.

The questions were easy enough, nothing I hadn't come across. After a while the soft scratching of pen on paper felt so magnified that I began to get a headache. I looked up at Mephisto who was watching me.

"Why does everything sound so much louder?" He smiled.

"Your senses have finally caught up, hmm?" I looked at him quizzically and he continued. 

"Demon senses are around ten times more powerful than a human's. So every sound, sight, touch, taste and smell will be very powerful."

"Isn't that just annoying? I already have a headache from just this pen."

"That's only because your brain isn't used to it. In time, you'll stop getting headaches."

I nodded and turned back to the exam. The only thing that made me uneasy was when Mephisto finished his paperwork and just continued to stare at me, hand on his cheek and a wolfish grin across his features. 

It was dark by the time I finished the exam, and my eyes were burning with the strain. Mephisto took the handful of pages and I went back to the room I was previously sleeping in. I stripped down to my briefs and fell into the bed, asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

The next day I awoke to an alarm blaring in my ears-even though it was on the other side of the room. I glared at it as I got up groggily and after turning it off I looked around the strange room with clouded eyes. I blinked a few times as I remembered the events from yesterday. I got dressed and went to the bathroom when Mephisto came in.

"Naoki-kun? Where are you?" I came out of the bathroom and he smiled widely. 

"Congratulations for getting full marks in the entrance exam! Unfortunately I have already informed a future student that he is to be the student body president so it would be cruel of me to tell him you became the president in his place." I felt like rolling my eyes, as if that would really stop him.

"I wouldn't want to be the student body president even if the position was open." Mephisto nodded with a laugh and pushed me out of the room.

"Yes, yes, but no matter, you are to go home, greet your family and get your trident. And come back here of course." I sighed.

Mephisto sent me off in his pink limousine to my house. He had told me that a gentleman or any decent demon, half or not, always hides his tail. I had it wrapped uncomfortably around my thigh as I sat in the limo and I shifted often to relieve the pins and needles in it. As I got out of the limo I stared at my house in awe. I missed my family and my home so much this past week and a bit.

I walked to the front door, nervous of how my family would react. I knocked on the door and heard my mom yell 'coming!'. With my heightened senses I could hear every footstep she took. The deadbolt turned and the door opened. The second she realised it was me she jumped into my arms and cried.

"Naoki! What happened to you? Where did you go? Are you alright? Come in already!"

I smiled at her fussing. She called for my dad and my sister and pulled me into the kitchen where she started making some green tea.

My sister ran into the room and ran to me, holding me tightly. When dad came she held my hand as I hugged him as well. 

I sat my sister on my lap as my parents drank green tea and we talked. I had never grown fond of tea. As I saw them talk with kind smiles I smiled sadly, knowing I wouldn't be with them often. They asked me various things which I couldn't answer without worrying them, so I pretended that I couldn't remember anything that happened over the past week. I told them that the director of True Cross academy had found me and offered me a scholarship after testing me. They asked about how he found me and various things relating to the past week but I made them believe that I couldn't remember. I felt awful after every lie but I knew it would be better in the end to not let them worry.

My mom and sister decided to go get the ingredients for a hot pot in celebration. My dad and I waved them off and once the door was closed my dad turned to me with a serious face.

"You've awoken haven't you?" He asked. I was shocked by his seriousness but nodded anyway. He lead me down to our basement, which I had never seen before as it was always locked. We walked to a long cylindrical glass case of sorts that was full of water. My dad put a key into it and opened the top half of the case. The water surprisingly remained in place and my dad looked to me. 

"Reach inside and take your trident." I looked to him in disbelief before slowly putting my hand in the water and immediately felt what was to become my weapon. 

I pulled it out and looked at it in awe. The length of it was black until it split to the three spikes, which were silver. I put it on the ground the light tapping of the silver on the end echoing around the room. It reached slightly above my head, with a large sapphire at the base of the split which shone brightly for a few seconds. There was a feeling of water rushing over me when the glowing stopped.

"So this is why you made me take sōjutsu lessons?" I asked with an awed smile. He nodded.

"Yes. I couldn't let my son be thrown into battles without at least knowing how to use his weapon!" We laughed and he patted my shoulder.

"To keep it with you at all times, without looking very dangerous, picture it turning to water." I did as he asked of me and after a few minutes of concentrating, was shocked to find that it actually turned to water which dissipated in the air. 

"If you want to use it just picture pulling water into its for and that water form solidifying." I could hear that my mom and sister had just turned into the driveway. 

"Mom and Hana are back." I remarked. He looked at me and it felt as if he was seeing straight through me. When he looked away, we went back upstairs and he locked the basement door. 

That evening I began packing for my departure the next morning. I had finished packing just before Hana came in and we sat together on my bed as we talked. Hana was very mature for an eight year old girl, at least more mature then I felt at her age. She was always independent and prideful.

We talked until her bedtime and when she got up to leave she gave me a hug. She started sobbing quietly into my jumper. I hugged her tighter before pulling her off me. I squatted to her height and saw how red her eyes were. She sniffled and I smiled.

“What's wrong imoto-chama?” I asked quietly. She laughed at her ridiculous nickname before answering.

“I-I was so lonely-hic-when you were gone a-and I th-thought something really bad had happened,” she started crying again, “I just don't want you to go again Nii-chan!” I kneeled before pulling her into my arms as she cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back until she calmed down and I leaned back to look at her.

“I don't want to leave you behind either but I have to go to True Cross.”

“But if you don't want to go then why can't you just apply for one of the public schools around here?!” I pulled her into a hug again but she began hitting my chest. “I don't like this! You disappear for a week and apparently lose your memory and then we only have a day together before you’re shipped off to this school!” I had to grab her small wrists to stop her. 

I picked her from under her shoulders before putting her on my bed. She crossed her arms and puffed up her cheeks. I poked them playfully and she looked up at me with sad eyes. 

“It's not like I'm gone forever, Hana. We can write letters or call each other.” I heard Mom’s light footsteps on the stairs before she came into my room. She looked between us.

“Now, Hana, you know better than to interrupt Nao with his packing.” Hana looked at her with pleading eyes before getting up and walking out sulkily. Mom came in and closed the door.

“You've always been so close to Hana it's amazed me. I've even felt jealous, how silly is that?” I looked at her in shock. I knew Hana and I were unusually close but for her to be jealous more surprising then it should be.

“Anyway, I shouldn't interrupt your packing.” I looked at the door as she left, already missing Hana’s hug and my Mom’s smile. I made my way to bed soon after; the long day bringing sleep on quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: So I've gone over this chapter (20/11/18) and changed a good bit and I'll be going through the other chapters and then moving on to writing a new one! I haven't gone near this fic in so long some parts of it read so badly,,how did you guys even get through it ^_^'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mephisto came to pick me up and sent me to my dorm. He said it was an unused male dorm that I'll have to myself if certain circumstances didn't happen. I was confused by his words but was happy none the less. An empty dorm means a quiet dorm which is just what I like.

I unpacked and began to wander the dorm when my tummy rumbled. I headed towards the kitchen I saw earlier to see if it had any food. I saw a lunch already made and steaming on the table. I looked at it curiously then looked around the room, wondering if someone had come in and made it. I walked to the kitchen and looked in the door.  
"Hello? Who made the lunch out here?" I called out. I heard a soft mewing and I looked to the top of a cabinet to see an odd creature looking at me with a frown. I presumed it was a demon so my guard was raised.  
"Will you not eat my food?" I suddenly heard in my head. I looked to the small creature when I smiled in understanding.  
"Of course I will!" I walked to the table that the food was on and sat down. The small creature followed me and stood at the end of the table. I took a bite of the food and my eyes widened dramatically.  
"This is amazing!" I gasped. The creature smiled broadly. I ate the rest greedily, my hunger controlling me. After I had finished eating the creature extended its hand to me.  
"My name is Ukobach, I hope we can be friends," he said. I smiled and nodded.  
"My name is Naoki Shimizu. Let's get on well."

I was at school a week earlier than everybody else so I had a lot of free time before cram school started. With all this free time I decided to explore the area. I had found a larger forest which had a lake in it, so naturally I spent a lot of time there. I also tried out my powers a lot. Whenever I took out my trident and activated my powers my hair grew as far down to my waist and looked like flowing water. My ears and canines also elongated. I felt so aware of every particle of water in the air and all the water that streamed beneath me, whether it was natural or through pipes.

I had the power to control the water in the air and in the ground. I could picture creating a cube of ice and it would appear or creating thick steam. I spent a lot of time thinking on how to use my power offensively and defensively in ways which I hoped to master. I practiced making sharp icicles and steam hot enough and thick enough to limit someone's vision. Most times I tried, I failed but I got a bit better by the end of the week and was fully able to produce needle-like icicles and a thin cloud of steam.

The week ended quickly and it was the opening day. I had put my fresh uniform on that morning and was currently in the front row of the assembly hall, my perfect marks ensuring my place in the advanced class. I had never liked this school system, it was very cruel to students who don't have the best of marks. I never particularly cared what I got and fortunately I tend to get good marks with very little studying. 

When the student body president was called I looked to see a very serious looking teen jump up to go speak. He looked like the type of person who spent all his time studying and working. He gave a good speech and as he did so many girls around me talked about how good he looks. I could hear many whispered conversations thanks to my demonic hearing, not that I paid them much mind. He sat down and the assembly was dismissed soon after. 

Teachers were giving tours and I decided to go on one. I was in awe at the giant chandeliers that hung on every ceiling and the escalators throughout the school. I was a constant pink colour as many people said embarrassing things about my looks and height. After the tour I wandered to a deserted hallway and took out the key Mephisto had given me the previous day. I put the key in a locked door and opened it, a much larger hall opening up on the other side. I stepped through and closed the door, looking at my papers to find that I was in room 110.

I had opened the door around rooms 1-10. I sighed as I realised that I might be late. I ran through the halls to find my classroom and when I had come to the hundreds I noticed what must be door 110 closing. I ran to it thinking it was a teacher and opened it slowly and saw that the teacher wasn't there yet. I took in the eight faces sat in various places and then noticed the dog. It had a pink and white polka dot bow around his neck that made me very suspicious. I noticed that most of them were staring at me and I felt my face heat, the attention unwanted.

I had sat in the middle around two rows from the front. There were two girls opposite me who were talking about the other boys in the room in very quiet voices. I could barely pick up what the purple haired one said about me.  
"Hey Paku, the boy that came in now isn't his hair obviously dyed? How would the school allow it?"  
“I don't know, maybe it isn't dyed?” Paku’s friend scoffed as she said this and muttered something about her liking me. Paku, and I both went red as she said this I put my head in my hands in a way that didn't seem very odd but made sure Paku's friend didn't see.

The teacher walked in then and I was surprised to see that it was the student body president. He smiled an empty smile as he introduced himself. The boy sitting in front of me seemed to know him and was shouting for his attention. After being ignored many times he stood and walked over to Okumura-sensei and got him to make everyone leave. I looked at the dog I presumed was Mephisto and mouthed 'should I stay?'. The dog nodded his head and I remained seated as I found out they were brothers and they fought. 

They never realised I was there and once they made up Mephisto told them I was here the whole time. Their faces blanched and I stifled my laughter. I quickly explained how I was also a son of one of the demon kings and such and they calmed down somewhat. The slightly shorter one walked over to me before jabbing his hand out not looking me in the eye.  
“I'm Rin Okumura. I hope we get on well!” I shook his hand then looked toward the other Okumura brother.  
“Yukio Okumura. But just call me Okumura-sensei.”  
“Well I'm Naoki Shimizu, let's work well together.” Okumura-sensei called the rest of the students in when he realised not much else was going to be said. They seemed unhappy at the intrusion and were dismissed soon after he told them to read the first few pages of the demonology book.

I left after Mephisto told me that the Okumura twins will be staying in the same dorm as me. I made my way to the dorm and went to my room, preparing for bed. I was lying on my bed with my headphones on as I slowly drifted to sleep. Before I could fall asleep I heard the door opening slowly and I sat up to see Rin there, his face guilty. I took off my headphones.  
"Is something wrong, Rin?" I asked. He remained standing there his face shifting from guilt to worry. He shook his head.  
"No, I wanted to invite you down for dinner since it didn't seem like you had eaten earlier." He said worry clear in his tone. 

I nodded and got up. I followed him to the kitchen where Yukio was sitting at the table, the food in front of him untouched.  
"You didn't have to wait for me to start eating." I said sitting down.  
"Waiting a minute or two won't change my dinner," Yukio said. I huffed a small laugh and we said our thanks and began eating.  
"So Naoki," Rin began, "what kind of powers do you have?" He had a twinkle in his eyes and a broad smile showing just how curious he was.  
“Well I can control water to do various things like ice spikes or making a loud of steam,” Rin seemed to get more and more excited as I went on.  
"That's so cool!! All I can do is use fire!"  
“That's still really cool Rin,” I laughed quietly. 

 

We had continued talking about various things until we finished eating. Rin had asked me to come to the roof so we could spar. When we got up there he unsheathed his sword and threw his scabbard to the ground. I made my trident appear and Rin looked at it in awe.  
"Damn, I wish I could do that!" He laughed. While we sparred with each other I noticed Rin had a very clear lack of skill with the sword.  
"You can't defeat things by just swinging your sword around and hoping for the best." I told him as I had flung him to the ground again.  
"Well since you're so good then why don't you just teach me!" He said with a huff. He puffed up his cheeks. I poked his cheek to make the air go out and smiled.  
"I'm afraid I'm no good with a sword!" We laughed and started sparring again more playfully. 

After sparring for most of the night we fell asleep on the roof, only to be woken a few hours later by Yukio who looked really angry. Rin just turned over to sleep some more.  
"Why the hell were you two asleep on the roof?!" He asked with a glare as Rin and I kneeled in front of him.  
"'Cause we were sparring last night," Rin said, his lips sticking out in a pout.  
"That doesn't give you an excuse to sleep on the roof! Both of you go get changed and go to cram school." He turned and left the roof.  
"Jeez, who does he think he is, my mom?" Rin said under his breath. I laughed as we walked out.

After changing Rin and I went to cram school together for nothing really eventful. After cram school Rin invited me to his room to 'hang out' which was him crying over a manga while I played games on my phone. When Yukio came in after taking a phone call outside he grabbed the manga Rin was reading.  
“Don't put your weird fluids on my Manga!”  
“Technically you two have almost identical fluids.” I pointed out. Yukio grumbled something about how I was too smart and Rin too stupid. I stiffened at his remark, knowing that Rin was actually really smart in his own way. When Yukio began to get ready to leave Rin and I both perked up.  
"Are you going on a mission?" Rin asked, his tail hitting the bed behind him excitedly.  
"Yes," He answered simply. Rin jumped up and pulled me up too.  
"We're going too!" He said. Yukio sighed.  
“You can't come, you've only had two days of cram school.”  
“But I learn better out on the field!” Yukio sighed again before agreeing.

After pulling out a key and opening the door with it, a bridge lay beyond. Wind flew into the room and we all stepped out. Rin kept yelling in awe about how high it was. My lips tugged up into a smile as I saw how happy he looked. When we made it across the bridge, Yukio turned to us.  
"You're not allowed into the shop so wait out here. That means no wondering or touching anything!" He started up the steps while Rin and I glared at his back.  
"Why is he so bossy? Thinking he's the big man around here just cause he's the youngest exorcist, huh?" Rin kept grumbling things about Yukio. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around, spotting a second set of stairs. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. He grabbed my wrist and I froze, my eyes clouding over from remembering that night. Rin let go and came closer to me concern written all over his face.  
"Are you okay, Naoki?" He asked. I sucked a quick breath through my teeth and let it out.  
"Sorry Rin, I just remembered something unpleasant." He nodded in understanding, taking my hand instead. I was so glad to have found a friend like him.

When we reached the gate we both gasped in awe.  
"I wonder how long it took to get it like this?" I asked aloud. Rin nodded in agreement and lifted his hand up to touch the gate. Instead of being able to push it open he was shocked. He held his hand with a hiss of pain as the gate fell forward with a groan and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. A girl I hadn't noticed before looked to us in fear. 

"D-demons," she stuttered. Rin and I glanced at each other before looking to her in shock."That gate wards against demons-" Rin interrupted her.  
"I'm not a demon! I'm not human either, but I'm no demon!" She flinched back and looked like she was going to cry.  
"Look what you've done now Rin, you've upset her," I said to him. He turned to me with an equally hurt look.  
"I-I didn't mean to!" He said. I gave a quiet chuckle and he shook his head.

While we were talking the girl struggled to get away on her hands and knees. Rin walked up to her.  
"Hey, are you alright?" She looked to him but quickly looked away.  
"It's nothing serious," She said. Rin and I shared another look.  
"Do you need any help?" Rin asked. She nodded and lead him to a hole. I looked down at the fallen gate and sighed. I picked it up and put it against the fence to keep it out of the way and then joined the two.

Rin and I were working on digging a hole when Shiemi suddenly spoke.  
"Thank you both for helping me, I really needed to get that hole dug." She poured a foul smelling mixture into the freshly dug hole.  
"Well you called us demons so what else could we do?" I said with a deadpan look.  
"Ugh, I'm sorry about that," she said, "but how about we be friends!" She reached her hands out to us and we shook them.  
"Pfft, that was the hand she used for mixing the cow poo!" I said quietly to Rin as Shiemi was concentrated on her planting. His face fell as he wiped his hand on the grass in disgust.  
"Rin! Naoki! What are you two doing here?!" Yukio asked in clear anger.  
"We got bored standing around," I stated matter-of-factly. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he didn't say anything.

He turned to Shiemi and asked her questions and looked at her legs. He mentioned something about a greenman or dekaulfar trying to possess her. I tried to expand my senses but I couldn't feel any demon in the immediate area, other than Rin of course. Shiemi's mom started yelling things about the garden which upset Shiemi. I began to get angry at her mom but she fainted once that thought came to mind.

I sat by Shiemi's bed as she slept. I began playing with the water in the glass beside her bed, making it float and go into different shapes. She woke up and I dropped the water be mistake, getting water all over the ground. She looked at me drearily as she tried to get out of bed. I stopped her.  
"You want to go to your garden, right?" She nodded and I picked her up by her shoulders and knees and brought her out to the garden. She asked me to water the plants and I did just that. I was at the other side of the garden when I heard Rin yelling. He began picking up some potted plants and throwing them on the ground. I ran over to them and stopped Rin, holdings his arms in place.  
"You want to see the garden of Amahara right?" He asked. She nodded with tears in her eyes.  
"And if you asked your grandmother if you could go, would she stop you?"  
"N-no!" She let her tears flow.

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment but I can get rid of this demon very easily," I rolled my eyes at his words as I let go of Rin. He gave me a playful glare as Yukio asked Shiemi if she wanted this. We all froze as an unknown voice spoke and declared that Shiemi and the garden was theirs. Shiemi screamed as long roots began to grow from her legs. She fainted as a giant flower bloomed behind her.  
"I'll never let you have her!" The demon screamed. Yukio 's mouth pulled down into a deep frown as he looked at them.  
"It's using her as a shield," he remarked, " Rin, Naoki, I'm going to need your help with this."  
Rin seemed to sparkle at his words.  
"You what?" He asked.  
"I need your help for this, okay!" He yelled. Rin smiled broadly.

"No problem little bro!" He said as he unsheathed his sword. I made my trident appear and released my power. Rin gaped at me.  
"I didn't know you could do that!"  
"I think my powers are a little less important than the task at hand." I smiled slightly. He puffed his cheeks but ran toward the demon anyway.  
"If you two are demons like me, why are you siding with those cursed exorcists?!" It yelled at us. I glared at it and ran toward it. Rin kept running around the demon but couldn't stop it. Right as I stabbed the demon Yukio had shot Shiemi. My face fell as I ran forward quickly to catch her. Rin finished the demon and I sealed my powers again. Shiemi opened her eyes and Rin and I breathed a sigh of relief. She looked to me in shock and Yukio said I should put her down. Shiemi stood tall with a bright smile on her face. Her mom had come out and Rin pushed Shiemi into her for a hug. We went back to the dorm after Shiemi’s mom thanked us with some drinks.

The next day Rin and I were both happily surprised by Shiemi transferring into the cram school. She sat by Rin and was vibrating with nervousness. When we received our tests back from Yukio, Shiemi was upset that she didn't do well and Rin got only two which prompted snide remarks from Suguro. When they sat down again Yukio called for me.  
"I don't think I've ever seen someone do so well with barley even opening a book," he told me and I folded the page showing an underlined 100. When I sat down Rin turned to me.  
"So how did you do?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Alright, I guess," I said. I could feel Suguro's glare and I turned to look at him with a bored expression which annoyed him further. 

During our break, Rin,Yukio, Shiemi, and I sat at the fountain talking. When it went quiet Rin spoke up.  
"Is Suguro really all that great?" He asked. Yukio replied with a smile.  
"Yes, he listens class and does well in his studies. Although Naoki always gets perfect marks, he barely looks at a book." He shook his head, "You know Rin, you'd do well to copy Suguro's brain." Rin looked away, a shadow over his face and a heavy weight on his shoulders.  
"Well I've got a class to get to. Make sure your not late for P.E!" Yukio got up and left. We sat in silence when Shiemi spoke up.  
"Umm, Rin, Naoki, would you two be my fr-"  
"So this was where you were, huh Okumura?" Suguro interrupted. Rin got up and they started yelling at each other. I rolled my eyes and looked and Shiemi.  
"What were you going to say?" I asked.  
"O-oh I wanted to ask if you and Rin would be my friends," she blushed and looked down I smiled.  
"Of course I'll be your friend! I already thought we were friends but if you needed to clear that up, that's fine. I'm sure that despite how awkward Rin is about it in front of others, he thinks of you as a good friend already." She had looked up while I was talking and started smiling happily. 

"And what about you Shimizu?" I looked up hearing Suguro’s condescending voice , "I really hate people like you who never need to do any work yet get perfect marks all the time!" My eyebrow twitched and my face went dark as I looked down. I stood up slowly and made my way to Suguro silently. He had taken a step back in shock but I walked up to him, looking down into his eyes. He visibly tensed as I spoke.  
"Hey, Suguro. How about you stop trying to pick on me and my friends and sort out your own problems? Also, it's not exactly my fault that everything I hear and read gets stuck in my head, is it?" I turned around and went back to Shiemi.  
"Sorry about that Shiemi!" I said with a smile. I saw the trio and Rin look at me with the most shocked expressions and it took all my will not to start laughing. The trio left and Rin joined us again and he was still looking at me in shock.  
"Pfft!! Rin, you should seriously look at your face! Haha!!" I clutched my stomach in my laughter. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked up to see Rin smiling. I cocked my head to the side.  
"What?" I asked him with a smile and he smiled broader.  
"Nothing, it's just I never knew you could laugh like that!" The bell rang and we looked to each other with panic and made our way to the changing rooms as quickly as possible.

During P.E (which was more like running away from giant frogs) we took turns running and while Shiemi was running with Paku the teacher kept giving out to her. I felt really bad for her, it couldn't be easy to run after just getting the use of her legs back. When she came back up to the 'waiting area' or whatever she sat next to me and Rin went down to run. Shiemi put a hand on her chest to get her breath back and sighed.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. I had gone earlier so I was fine but she didn't seem to recover as fast.  
"Y-yeah," I looked back to the pit and saw Suguro kick Rin in the back, then roughhousing. I jumped up quickly and off the slope just as Shima and Konekomaru came as well, sliding down. They held Suguro back as I held Rin back. When the teacher asked to talk with Suguro, we talked about how set Suguro was on revenge. I shook my head.  
"All this revenge mustn't be good for his complexion," I said and Shima laughed.  
"You're right about that! You're surprising funny!I'm Renzō Shima by the way, but you can call me Shima. This here is Konekomaru Miwa."  
"I'm Naoki Shimizu and I'm sure you already know Rin.” We shook hands when the teacher told us to go up again.

When cram school ended Rin and I walked back to our dorm. While we walked Rin spoke.  
"Hey Naoki! Let's spar when we get back to the dorm!" Rin said excitedly, facing me while he walked backwards.  
"You're gonna trip and fall if you keep doing that," I told him. As if I swayed the universe, a bird flew out of a nearby tree and startled Rin, which made him fall into the ditch at the side of the road. I looked over the edge and watched him lying in the weeds and I gave him a small smile.  
"I told you so," he grumbled a reply and got up wiping down his dirty uniform. The ditch was steep so Rin couldn't reach the top.  
"Jeez! Isn't this a health hazard?" He yelled trying to jump and reach it. I kneeled down extending my hand to him and he grabbed it. I pulled him up and we sat down.  
"Maybe they thought people wouldn't try and fall into it!" I said and Rin puffed his cheeks. I smiled and poked them, making the air go out. We stood up and continued to the dorm. 

We didn't spar as much as we did the first time so I had time to have a bath. I got into the bathroom changing rooms just as I heard the water splash. So Rin or Yukio must be here. I unchanged and wrapped a small towel around my waist, wrapping my tail loosely under it. When I went in I saw Rin in the bath with droopy eyes, Yukio opposite him. I nodded to Yukio as Rin was almost asleep. He nodded back and I spoke up as I sat at the shower.  
"You know he's just going to fall asleep and sink into the water," Yukio stood up and went to the door.  
"I'm sure he'll wake up before he drowns," I rolled my eyes as he left, continuing to clean my hair. Once I was done I got into the bath were Yukio was and watched Rin slowly lean forwards. Every time he went too far I pushed him back. I found his blissful face very cute. We continued this for a while until Rin finally woke up. He looked at me in confusion.  
"Yukio, when did you dye your hair blue?" I face palmed.  
"It's Naoki, not Yukio, silly."  
"Well you certainly sound like him!" He snapped back playfully. I laughed and we sat in peace. I slid down until the water covered my nose.

"You know, it's so cool that you can breath under water!" Rin said a while later. I sat up a bit so I could talk to him.  
"Really? I've always been able to hold my breath for a long time, so being able to breath underwater doesn't make that much of a difference to me,"  
"Can I see those things you use?" I looked to him In confusion until I realised what he meant.  
"You mean my gills? Yeah, why not," I sat up straight and turned to the side to give him a better view. He leaned in close and I blushed slightly. I started breathing through them and Rin's eyes widened.  
"That's so cool!" He exclaimed. I smiled and he sat back."So what colour's your tail? You've always kept it wrapped up, so I've never seen it." I lifted my tail up from under the water, the fluff on the end waterlogged.  
"It's normally a lighter colour than this. But I keep it hidden because Mephisto said it was ‘unbecoming of a gentleman’ to show his tail so I just went along with it. Apparently it really hurts when it gets pulled but I don't think it's that bad," Rin gaped at me, his eyes wide.  
"Don't you find it really uncomfortable to have it wrapped up all the time?! And how do think getting it pulled doesn't hurt!?!"  
"Well it just kind of feels like a more unpleasant version of someone tugging at your arm," Rin shook his head.  
"It wouldn't surprise me, seeing how demonic you were this afternoon with Suguro.”  
"Hey!" I scowled. Rin laughed and punched me playfully in the arm, making the bath water slosh over the side.  
"We better get out now before our fingers go pruny!" Rin said as he jumped up, sending water flying everywhere. I got out after him and we dried ourselves in the changing room. I finished before Rin and left after saying goodnight.

That night as I was lying in bed, the image of Rin studying my chest intently and then leaning in; placing a chaste kiss to my rib. My face flushed red, my cheeks hot to the touch. I groaned as other images of Rin kissing me plagued my thoughts, my face reddening until I must've been tomato red. I had only known him for a little over two weeks and yet he consumed my every thought. I prepared myself for a night of tossing and turning as I rolled onto my side, more thoughts of Rin popping up unbidden.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up that morning to the sound of my blaring alarm (placed on the opposite side of the room to prevent myself from going deaf), I had dark bags under my eyes from not sleeping at all. I rolled out of bed and sleepily put on my uniform and then padded out to the sinks to wash my teeth and face. As I was brushing my teeth I was almost nodding off, not noticing Rin coming up beside me. When I turned to him, my eyes almost closed, it took me a few moments to recognise him and when I did I jumped. I was bombarded with the images my mind had created the night before and I felt the heat rise quickly from my neck to my forehead.  
“Naoki? Are you okay?” I coughed into my fist awkwardly, accidentally putting toothpaste on it and looked away from him.  
“Ah; yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay. Nothing's wrong.” I inwardly cursed myself for sounding so suspicious. Rin hummed in understanding.  
“Sure,” He drew out the ‘u’ and I cursed myself again when Rin smiled, “Well whatever's wrong I hope you find a way to deal with it.” I felt my heart stutter and my cheeks heat slightly.  
“Thanks Rin, you're a great person you know that?” It was Rin’s turn to blush and he started stuttering out a reply as I chuckled lightly. We finished up at the sinks and went to eat breakfast, Yukio already there and eating.

 

Rin and I walked to cram school when we saw Shiemi. I was about to call out to her as she was walking towards me, but she noticed me and quickly turned around, walking away. I froze, my hand still up in a wave as I watched her back in shock. Had I done something to offend her? That thought went through my head on repeat as I walked to the classroom with Rin, not hearing him ask me what I did wrong. She was sitting in her usual seat beside Rin and I sat behind them but Yukio came in before Rin or me could ask her anything. At the end of the lesson, he was talking about some training camp that would help us with our exwire exam. When he left Rin went over to the trio, so I decided to join them to find out what the meisters were. I was also worried about bothering Shiemi after she so clearly didn't want to talk to me.  
"So what's a dragoon?" Rin asked after Konekomaru said that Suguro was going to be one.  
"Jeez, a dragoon fights with firearms and a knight fights with a sword!"  
"Oh! Then I'm gonna be a knight!" Rin said.  
"So what's a tamer?" I asked them and Suguro gave me a condescending look.  
"They tame demons and use them to fight," I nodded my head, ignoring his looks.  
"So what do you wanna go for?" Shima asked me. I gave it a quick thought before answering.  
"I think I'll go for Knight as well." The bell rang so Rin and I returned to our seats. 

When Neuhaus-sensei came in he told us to push the tables and chairs to the wall and when we finished he gave us pieces of paper with magic circles on them. He drew a magic circle on the ground and summoned a naberius, his blood continued to drip lazily from his hand. The smell of the naberius overwhelmed my senses and tears pricked my eyes. He talked about how tamers needed the will and blood for summoning and asked us to try summon with whatever words came to mind. As people started summoning I pricked my finger with a needle to make it bleed. I wiped it on the paper and called out:  
"Come to me in my time of need and aid me. Let my enemies know the fear of your name and the power of your soul, I summon thee!"  
There was a poof of smoke but nothing appeared in front of me. I saw Rin walk over to me in the edge of my vision and I turned to him.  
“I guess I don't have to worry about being a Tamer as well as Knight now.” Rin looked at me with confusion and curiosity.  
“No one else who failed got a puff of smoke though so maybe you have some talent!” A wide toothy smile spread across his face, eyes sparkling. I chuckled quietly, feeling my lips tugging up in a shadow of a smile.  
“I guess so, at least a little bit more than you,” I teased almost reaching to poke him in the ribs before stopping myself. Rin’s radiant smile turned into a scowling pout and I smiled again.

When we were leaving the classroom with the trio we saw Shiemi walking with Izumo and Paku. Rin and I got angry at the fact that Shiemi was clearly being made to carry Izumo's bag. The others shrugged their shoulders and we left turned to leave with them reluctantly. Throughout the day Izumo kept ordering Shiemi around like a maid and by the time Rin, Yukio, and I were waiting for the class to begin the camp, we were fuming. The class arrived and Izumo immediately handed her bag to Shiemi. Yukio led us inside and we took a three hour exam much to everyone's disgust, well, except maybe Suguro. After the exam I left to go to the roof and I sat with my legs dangling over the edge. I was looking at the barely visible stars when I heard a scream from a room below me. I jumped in shock at the sound, recognising the voice as Izumo. I jumped down and caught myself on the windowsill below me and slipped through the window into a dark room and ran out into the hall when I spotted Rin running away.

“Rin! What happened!?” I shouted while running towards him and he looked back at me.  
“It was eyebrows screaming! She's in the bathroom with Paku!” We kept running, Rin still ahead of me. Rin got to the bathroom first and I made it a few seconds later. Rin had ran straight towards the naberius and was fighting it. I noticed Paku injured on the ground and Izumo in nothing but her underwear, the summoning papers ripped at her feet. I went straight to Paku, checking to see if she was okay. It was then that Shiemi came in, heading towards Paku and me. 

“She's got second degree burns from whatever that naberius is spewing.” Shiemi nodded in understanding, talking to herself about ‘mr sanchou’. I looked up and saw Rin pinned to the ground at the throat and I leapt to my feet and ran towards it. I punched the demon square in the face sending it sprawling beside Rin. It recovered too fast for me to defend myself and it hit me Square in the stomach which made me throw up bile and blood at the same time. I hit the bathroom wall with a solid ‘thud’, hitting my head just as Yukio came into the bathroom and started shooting at it, chasing the naberius out of the open window. 

“How the hell did a high-level demon make it into True Cross, Yukio?!” I coughed up blood right into his displeased face by accident and I started coughing more violently as he cleaned his glasses irritatingly.  
“I don't know Naoki, but don't worry I'll look into it.” He said quietly before wiping his face and tending to Paku and checking Rin. I stopped coughing and I immediately felt better. Demon healing is quite handy I thought to myself, mentally smiling. I noticed Rin giving his shirt to Izumo when the rest of the class looked at him in shock. I blushed lightly as I took in Rin’s lithe but solid physique, his muscles round and firm under golden skin. I really like him, I realised. I shook my head to clear my mind of those thoughts before walking up to Rin with a smile.  
"Were you that eager to take a bath, Rin?" I asked him as Yukio started leading everyone out. He scowled at me before replying.  
"No," he mumbled. "Are you alright? I saw you cough up blood earlier."  
"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for worrying. It healed after I coughed blood in Yukio's face." We chuckled and walked out together.

Rin and I went our separate ways to our rooms which were conveniently in the same hall as each other. I want into my room and sighed, the long day finally catching up to me. I sluggishly pulled on my pyjamas and crawled into bed, staring at the wood ceiling and once again, my thoughts were consumed by Rin. Rin and his radiant smiles, his simplistic, child-like but enrapturing humour, his constant worry over his friends and his beautiful navy hair that curls in to caress his round cheeks. I sighed as I thought of just how impossible it might be to becomes boyfriends with someone like Rin. Someone as attractive and as amazing as Rin would definitely have a crush on Shiemi or Izumo. On a girl. He may not be normal in terms of being only partly human but his sexuality definitely will. Even if I was a girl he wouldn't date someone as messed up as me. I flop onto my stomach and sigh again, pushing thoughts of where I might bring him on dates from my mind.

 

The next day during aria class, I noticed that Izumo wasn't acting her usual self; she messed up on reciting and seemed to be very upset. When everyone starting fighting once again, I sighed. Until Yukio came in and punished us all. When the Baryon was placed on my legs memories of the night I almost died surfaced in my head. My mind went blank and I went into a daze of sorts. I barely noticed when Rin kept calling my name repeatedly.  
"What?" I asked wearily and he scowled.  
"You're doing it again. Like that time I took your wrist. Naoki, just what happened before you came here?" The lights went out before I could answer and we all took the demons of our laps, Rin’s one falling onto his foot making him yelp. Shima had gotten up and gone to the door, just as a demon burst into the room. The stitched face of the rotted naberius exploded and sent a weird fluid flying across the room. It seemed to affect everyone but Rin and me, so it clearly didn't affect half-demons. Shiemi saved us by putting up a barrier of wood between the demon and us by using her summoned familiar.  
"We'll talk later so you'd better be prepared," Rin said to me as he went up to the wood barrier and looked through. I knew he was going to go and fight it alone so I got up and stood beside him.

"I'm coming with you." I said. He nodded and started climbing through.  
"Hey, where are you two going?!" Suguro yelled.  
"We’re gonna go lure it away!" Rin yelled back. When we got to the other side the demon had just finished splitting in two. Rin shouted at it to draw its attention and we both began running, heading to the basement where the power was. When we got there, Rin was flung suddenly to the other side of the room. I summoned my trident just in time to block the naberius’ attack. It pushed me into the wall when Neuhaus-sensei appeared.  
“I know all about your power, Rin Okumura. Show me the monstrous power of Satan!” He spat his words at Rin and the naberius dropped me in favour of going for Rin. Before I could've attacked it, Rin had jumped up and lodged his sword deep within the naberius and burnt it to a crisp. As it burned and I saw Neuhaus-sensei walk away, the darkness behind him swallowing him whole. 

Rin returned his sword to its scabbard and flipped the switch for the power. We ran back to the room everyone else was in and went inside. I saw Shiemi fainted on the ground and went over to her making sure that she was okay. Rin and Suguro got in another fight when Mephisto came in from the ceiling, kicking Rin in the process. After being told that the exam was over doctors came out from all around the room. One came over to me to tend to Shiemi. We were moved to the infirmary and we all sat in a circle discussing the events of the exam.  
"Naoki, Rin, how did you to kill the other half?" Konekomaru asked.  
"I've done martial arts before so I distracted it and Rin stabbed it." The others looked at us skeptically when Suguro began giving out about the two who didn't do anything. Everyone jumped in shock when they both spoke for the first time.  
"Sweet I got the Lepidosaurs claw!" The hooded one said.  
"Shut up, you punks! We don't have anything to say to you!" The other one spoke through the puppet on his hand which awed Rin.  
"They spoke! They always been so mysterious... You're an awesome ventriloquist!"  
"You know Okumura, you and Shimizu are the most mysterious of all," Suguro said with a scowl. I did a very Shima-esque pose and put my hand on my chin like a tick.  
"Why I strive to be, Suguro," Rin and Shima started laughing while Suguro‘s scowl just deepened. Konekomaru gave a low chuckle and we started talking about the exam again. We went to bed soon after as we were all wrecked after the long and stressful day.


End file.
